Instances arise when the operator or driver of a vehicle such as an automobile becomes unable to safely operate the vehicle. For example, the sudden onset of symptoms related to an illness may render the operator incapable of operating the vehicle, and the onset may be so sudden that the operator is unable to safely stop the vehicle.